Talk:Fan Le Lao/@comment-82.141.191.250-20170815214239/@comment-53539-20170816065240
Okay a few thing; *Yes, he did, the side chapter takes place before the part where he begins the game with her at the school and wipes her memory, in fact its the cause of her hatred of him. You can match the dress from that side chapter to that part of the storyline where he dresses her up to look like a princess *The whole set up to 66 was to give herself over to him in willing body and mind. She gives him both. This is why he lays the petals and everything else down around her. :-/ *In 73, may I just point out that she had switched with Yue Jian and it was Yue jian at that point. He does assualt her, bare in mind that sexual assualt is not ness. rape or even sex and he is assualting her. thumb|an example of the approach to mature scenes The writer cannot show up sex itself, deep violence or even just nudity. We will never see it. he did set it up, the whole point of the school illusion was to do that, he set things up to put on a a show. All of the side chapters are as I said, things the writer did tell the reader or put into the storyline for various reasons and included as a extra. they are all pretty much legit but are done from different perspectives. All fit in with the pre-Forbidden Sphere timeline and can be placed with one or two estimations. The only one you cannot be sure of is the last one, as its a dream Zhi Yan is having of her happier memories. As its a dream, it makes it hard to tell if its a reality or a make-believe. The side chapters are common for manga and often are noted of things that writers want to include but either don't have the chance or time to do it. Sometimes editors tell them to leave them out or they have to focus. Or other times are an after thought. For example, One Piece uses its introduction page to tell a side story of characters so people can know whats going on elsewhere in the series. For example, how Coby joined the Marines. The One Piece Novels also retell certain parts of the storyline but include information Oda couldn't do at the time because he was being pushed to get to chapter 100. Vampire Karin, as a number of extra chapters at the end to show stories that were either not included or took place elsewhere or to show the future of the characters. Either way, the fact he aren't allowed to see anything makes his assaults of her really hard to judge with Chapter 77.4 being the only confirmation we have. The side chapter takes place at some point before chapter 30 either way. but the fact he did rape her makes it even more problematic to judge what he is up to. If anyone is telling you he is just biting her, either way, not that he pretty much spells it out on the beach scene that he needs to "embrace a girl" (the translators use "hug" which is one possible translation), the trouble with this is "embrace" can mean "make a Vampire" or "engage in sex" in terms of dealing with Vampires. when Fan Le Lao bit her the first time, he had no idea she wouldn't be a Vampire at the end of it... :-/ As I tried to explain, I cannot say 100% what he has done to her beyond that side chapter... And since the franchise VS is based on was VtM, which is known for its pretty much being a huge player in pushing sexalisation of Vampires when it was released in 1991. Compared to VtM is so far being rather modest and honestly... Vtm is no porno tabletop RPG, but it pretty much boarderline things since the most common way to embrace Vampires in that game is they are caught while "doing it" with their sires. The bar of judgement is set, therefore rather high and despite all things... VS is soft compared to VtM's lore and barely touches how dark VtM can get. Bare in mind, the Giovanni in their source series is a clan of incest-ridden Vampires, wherein they only embrace members of the Giovanni family only an its relatives, resulting in a clan wherein your sire can be your daughter (and remember about the most common way they embrace Vampires? Yeah... Lets leave it at that). In VS, they so far only have kept their mafia aspect of the clan alive. Hell, the Sabbat aren't even doing what they do for religious reasons like in Vtm. VS isn't as bad as VtM and I can ensure you... I've played VtM and depending on who is running it, and the players, you can really see it ripping at the seams on the whole issue of "mature rating". Whereas VS can't overstep Saloon Music Magazine's rules or the Chinese comic book industry and therefore everything is censored. If anyone is trying to correct you on anything, bare this all in mind what I said and note all of this. If anyone has issues, we need it to come from Word of god (AK.17) at this point and if they say so, link me and I'll confirm it. But as I said when someone brought up the characters ages, the series so far has not said anything solid and if they are made up by fans, I won't put them on the wikia. The Word of AK.17 is gospel and you can do a serialized wikia without it obeying this one rule. Canon, in other words, is canon. :-/ Edit: Also I want to apologize, I write a lot of things because I nerd out when I discuss things I like... I like this series and I know an awful lot on the "World of Darkness" Franchise and the aspects such as VtM or Were; the Apocolypse that it covers. The series is like gift horse for me as its something VtMs fans would appricate. To be honest... My only concern is if Ak.17 has premisson to use the stuff he is referencing. White Wolf owns the license for all clan names (plus their logos) and other names like "The Sabbat" and "The Camarilla". they are now owned by a company too that has paid an awful lot of money to buy back those licenses after the write who wrote every WoD storyline walked out with all of them. They were forced to create Vampire; the Requiem as a result and they ended up dumbing everything so much down that the VtM fans hated it. So my concern is White Wolf's new owners finding out a random magazine in China is using their logos and names without permission. So I love this series but I'm not blind to bigger issue with it. :-/